1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for generating a video summary, and more particularly, to a method for generating a video summary in an image recording system such as a network video recorder (NVR) without a separate sever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art system for generating and reproducing a video summary image includes a system for transmitting an image, a system for transmitting images at 10-second intervals, a system for generating a compressed video summary image, and a client system for reproducing the compressed video summary image.
Video Synopsis is a technology that reduces a long archived video into a short video summary. It may include tracking and analyzing moving objects (e.g. events), and converting video streams into a database of detected objects and activities. A synopsis video clip is a generated clip in which objects and activities that originally occurred in different times are displayed simultaneously.